


A trying trade.

by IceBreeze



Series: Step aside exy, Skyrim is in town [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/F, Missing Scene, Slow Burn, Technically part 2.5 but idk how to list it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: “Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let’s hear it!”(Part 2.5, a missing scene from Riverwood).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to include this in part 2 but it didn't fit in anywhere without making a hideous mess of it all and I haven't edited it because I'm like two seconds away from throwing my hands up in the air and trying to imitate Alduin's shrieking. So here's what happened in the Riverwood trader.
> 
> Once again dedicated to the absolutely spectacular, miracle on this very planet, super kind, super wonderful, just all round super [@reytrashqueen](http://reytrashqueen.tumblr.com/) because I love them and cannot express it enough. So here you go man!

“Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let’s hear it!”

The first thing that greeted them in the Riverwood Trader was the sound of shouting. Allison winced as the door shut behind them, glancing at Renee in the belief that they should leave before getting dragged into something uncomfortable, but Renee simply shook her head in response, dashing all of Allison’s hopes in less than a second. She was smiling in the sort of way that suggested she was either very used to this or truly had Mara’s patience, and Allison felt a headache beginning to form despite the fact that they’d only been awake for two hours. Resigned to her cruel fate, Allison turned to study the scene that was taking place, fingers twitching at the urge to set something on fire.

A man and a woman stood there- both bearing a resemblance that implied they were either siblings or the result of inbreeding- their faces flushed and body language as tense as the air between them. The woman looked close to punching the man, her fists clenched to the point that the skin was pulled taut, whilst the man was gripping the counter in front of him like it had committed some grave sin against him. It looked like it was about to reach a fever pitch, perhaps erupt into a fight, but then the man caught sight of them standing in the doorway and proceeded to pale, practically tripping over himself in an attempt to mend the situation:

“Oh, customers. Sorry you had to hear that.” He turned completely to them, ignoring the woman as his face smoothed out into the typical merchant smile, appearing almost unflappable. It lasted approximately two seconds before his eyes focused on Renee and the smile spread into something more genuine in its delight, voice bright as he asked, “Well I never- Renee Walker? Is that you?”

Renee grinned in response, laughing in a way that confirmed yes, she was used to this, and yes, Allison would never understand small towns. She walked further into the store, nodding in passing at the still scowling woman, before settling against the counter.

She said,“The one and only,” her voice warm and amused, completely free of any of the tension from last night. She seemed at ease here, confident- as though it was where she thrived, somewhere she knew no-one could harm her. She seemed happy and Allison felt her lips twitch downwards, something inside her twisting unpleasantly.

He laughed, “What are you doing here? Last we heard you’d gone on an adventure- why, Camilla practically melted from jealousy.”

“I did not!” The woman shouted from across the room, Allison’s head throbbing once more. She wondered if she could put her hands over her ears or if that would be too conspicuous.

“You did and we both know it Camilla, don’t be any more of an ass than you already are.”

The siblings looked to be on the verge of another screaming match but Renee cut in, her tone light and casual as though that particular exchange hadn’t happened at all, “Oh, I am. My companion and I are just dropping in for supplies.”

The distraction worked as the man’s focus zoomed in on Renee once more, the understanding nod not quite hiding the way his eyes flashed at the promise of money. He cast Allison a cursory glance before gesturing around the store, announcing, “Please, feel free to browse my wares,” as if that hadn’t been their intention in the first place.

So they did. Renee remained by the counter, in part because she seemed to be adored by everyone in Riverwood, so bartering would likely be easier for her, and part because she was the one who had actually grown up in Skyrim and was therefore more familiar in what exactly they would need for this particular journey. As such, the practical items had been delegated to her whilst Allison was left free reign over the spell tomes and potions (her area of expertise, thank you very much. She wasn’t _only_ a beautiful face).

Allison had been examining the shelves with a critical eye, searching for something useful, when she felt her body tense as she became aware of someone watching her. She placed the book down so her hands were freed before turning, only to find herself faced with the woman who had been shouting moments before- Camilla or whatever it was. Her face was scrunched up in what was a rather impressive imitation of a rat, as though the woman was determined to try and gleam everything she could from Allison. Upon meeting Allison’s eyes, the woman squared her shoulders defiantly, tipping her chin up as she asked:

“You any good at fighting?”

Allison stared at her, head tilting to the side as she wondered whether this was a typical Skyrim greeting or that this woman merely had no idea that etiquette and politeness were a thing. The woman seemed to take her silence as an answer of some kind as she nodded decisively, flicking a glance in the direction of the counter. After a moment she raised her voice, declaring:

“You know, a few days ago a thief stole from here. Fled to Bleak Falls Barrow of all places.” Her gaze slid back to Allison, almost challenging in her stare, “If you got it back I’m sure Lucan could scrounge up some coin as a reward.”

The store went silent at that, only the sound of Lucan sputtering present as Renee and Allison exchanged a glance. Allison shrugged, unsure what to think of such an offer (because surely jobs don’t come that easily here? There’s got to be a drawback somewhere), whilst Renee seemed conflicted. After a paused, Renee turned her stare to Lucan, asking:

“What was stolen?”

Lucan seemed surprised, stumbling over his answer, “I, uh- An ornament- solid gold. Shaped like a dragons claw.”

And isn’t that just perfect? Dragons here, dragons there; she was starting to sense a theme here. Sighing, Allison glanced over at Renee in question, only to find herself faced with a quiet, cajoling smile that Allison was going to label ‘trouble.’ The woman, her focus not moving from Allison, said:

 “I’m sure we can find it for you. What do you think, Allison?”

Finding herself the recipient of several very expectant gazes (one barely an inch away from being outright challenging because ho boy, Camilla does not know the meaning of the word chill) was not something Allison wanted to experience two days in a row but, alas, here she was again. She wonders, not for the first time, whether she should have gone to Cyrodiil instead. Resisting the urge to throw her hands up in the air and scream, Allison forced her face into a smile, saying, “Sure, why not. Money _is_ a good incentive.

At that Renee’s smile warmed, her focus turning back to Lucan as she began to wheedle more details from him, and yet Allison was left feeling unsettled. The shift had been minute but in that moment, Allison had felt vaguely like she’d passed some sort of test. Which was ridiculous, it must be, and yet the feeling persisted and if there was one thing Allison knew, it was to trust her gut. And, as she stood there, unable to read the smiling woman, she found herself reminded as to just how little she knew about Renee.

In that moment, she looked at Renee and wondered just how much she could truly trust her.

_(Because in the end you never truly knew what someone hid behind a smile)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my[ tumblr, polyhymina.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/tagged/skyrim-au)


End file.
